ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mirror Images/Thief
Category:GuidesCategory:Strategies *'Thief': I went in THF/NIN and wore basic equip including the JSE, set on the NPC to Soothing Healer (With Axe upgraded to 7 and shield at 6) the whole fight all i needed was Utsusemi: Ichi, he couldn't land a hit on me as much the only problem was the hate NPC generated from her Axe. i'de recommend Sneak Attack > Flee > Hide at start to land Sneak Attack for added amount of hate, he'll start casting when you are near him but you'll have time to land Sneak Attack ^^ all in all, easy fight and didn't use one Potion ~Sequdaz of Ragnarok server *'Thief': I also did this fight as Thf/Nin, wore the gear I used from leveling (I'm a pack-rat, still have that gear around 20 levels later lol). This fight went very smoothly, took just under 6 minutes to complete, could have finished it faster had I realized my NPC had hate after the 2nd Blessed Radiance. Keep shadows up and Sneak Attack anytime your NPC gets hate. My NPC was set to Soothing Healer just as above, only mine used Club and Shield (both on 5th set). Watch for the messages Vassago gives before using Blighted Gloom and get behind your NPC, you'll do just fine. ~Sepultura of Lakshmi, ClanFallen LS *'Thief': I was also a THF/NIN for this fight, but everything I wore was level synced, lvl 60 or higher. I had my NPC as the Soothing Healer w/ a Great Axe, and I'll admit that i got EXTREMELY lucky during this fight. I brought hi-potion 3s with me, but I did not need em cuz my NPC had hate half the time. I didn't use food either, but I probably would've done better if I did use it. I started the fight off just attacking him, and whenever my NPC had hate, I would use SA or SA+Viper Bite if I had it up. I had hate everytime he used Blighted Gloom, and I was able to run away from it every time. I completed the fight, but it was really close. I literally would have lost if I did not beat it a second earlier, because I completed this fight when my NPC was at 1% and he had the hate at the end. Had I used food or lvl 50 gear, I would have done much better. ~Meltorefas of Valefor *'Thief': Another THF/NIN, lvl 50 gear, only exceptional gear was Leaping Boots/Emperor Pin, ate Rice Dumpling for food. lolNPC was lvl 41 Soothing Healer with a club. Used above suggestion of Sneak Attack/Flee/Hide to grab hate and interrupted his first spell with the hit, then plinked with acid bolt. Very easy fight. I did not take a single melee hit. NPC had trouble landing debuffs but it barely mattered, I had no trouble keeping shadows up. I ran away from 2 Blighted Glooms and was too slow for the third which took ~300 hp, easily regained with one Cure IV from NPC which took hate and allowed me to land another SA. It possibly worked to my advantage that my NPC was underleveled, since I only lost hate to that cure, so it was no trouble keeping him alive. --NanaaMihgo 10:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC) *'Thief': I did this as THF/NIN with no lvl capped gear. My NPC was set to soothing healer and was lvl 61. He did pull hate a few times, but I just SA and got hate back. I did do the Flee/SA/Hide trick and run in to grab hate right off. I ended fight at about 200hp, and NPC was at about 35% so we got pretty lucky, and even though I got behind him for Blighted Gloom, it still hit me, so I recommend running away from it. All and all was a fairly easy fight, finished in 7 mins flat. Didnt really think I would die from it, but I do recommend playing it safe with potions and what-not just in case. ~Joz of Cerberus